The instant invention relates generally to buoyant garments and more specifically it relates to a swim-safe playsuit.
Unattended children and adults who cannot swim have drowned in pools, lakes, rivers and oceans. This said condition can be avoided if proper care can be taken. This situation is a serious problem so accordingly it is in dire need of an improvement.
Numerous buoyant garments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep the wearer afloat. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,374,506; 2,897,821 and 3,094,724 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.